Requiem
by SagelyDaoist
Summary: With my family and my loved one beside me who will stop me?
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A malnourished boy of Seven years was being hung from a cross bleeding from his head he looked tiredly from his right eye as the left one looked as if had been gouged out already, he looked at the people who were purging him for the greater good of Konoha, he would not cry no matter what happens he will not give this sweet satisfaction of to this monsters.

A voice came from the back of his mind, '**Kit hold on I am working the thrice damned seal will be off of you within a few minute then will heal just wait a minute.**'

A tired giggle came from the boy as he replied back to him, 'It is fine Kurama and I know this time I will not make it, thank you for being my friend, thank you for being my family.'

The great tail beast the strongest of all had tears in his eyes before his eyes were filled with hatred as he spoke, "**I will avenge you kit, I will erase the village from the face of this planet.**"

The boy frowned inwardly as he thought, 'Kurama you will do no such thing.'

The Great beast was enraged at that as he spoke, '**How could you Naruto they are killing you and you are still protecting them! HO….**'

Naruto replied back to him with equal intensity at that, "**Kurama you will be captured again, I do not want my family to be treated like a dog, so after I die you will be release please run away from here, run away from this place and stay away from my kind please for my safe at least.**", he almost but pleaded to his family member.

Kurama could not help but lower his head in sadness as Naruto's heart finally started slowing down as the seal started to crack signaling his death drawing near, Kurama decided he would leave but not before firing a few Tail beast bombs on the thrice damned village.

It was great day for Kousuke ever since the lynching of the poor kid began he could not help but laugh at that, 'Damn Lord Orochimaru was right the people of this village are nothing but arrogant and idiots of the highest caliber they are killing their trump card and for what because I gave them a sermon on how to cleanse the village of a demon or else they risked incurring the wrath of Kami, such fools but what can you expect from the spine less worm that is its leader, always preaching over the Will of Fire but at the end of the day a coward and a hypocrite.', he looked towards the bonfire that was being lit as he watched the ANBU guards that should be protecting the kid, but was celebrating the bonfire themselves, he gave a sad smile to the kid as he whispered lowly so that no one could hear, "Sorry, kid but it was good business.", he quickly left the crime scene after all it would not be good if he gets caught in the blast zone when the tail beast is released.

As the people were celebrated the demise of the supposed demon an inhuman killing intent fell on them stopping them as a chuckle came to their ears, "My my what a barbaric place setting a child on fire like that and celebrating it like no tomorrow, really fitting for a backwater place, Rosaline if you would please."

"As wish your Majesty.", with that faster than anyone could see the boy who was on a cross being set aflame disappeared from the sight as everyone looked to see a woman standing on air and behind an odd contraption floating as the child was ushered inside whatever was floating behind her with blinking lights."

The woman was an earthly beauty who looked at the gathered people like worm beneath her boots as one of the fattest and grossiet person in the mob gave her a smile as the person spoke , "Hey babe you new here I can show you some nice places.", as he combed his hair.

The woman sneered in return, 'Disgusting! DISGU**STING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!', **she never felt so disgusted in her entire life before she took a deep breath before she let lose another bout of killing intent much larger than the one from before hit them making most of them wet their pants as the woman spoke, "Did you had your fun torturing a child."

One of the braver ones replied back to her, "Of course we did you demon whore now return that demon and bow before your betters."

The woman in question let loose a bone chilling laugh at that, from what she had learned by scouring their mind had learned belong to the military and the child was a living breathing weapon of mass destruction of their military village whose purpose was to be their attack dog and punching bag before another one was chosen, to her it was absolute barbaric peasant that should be put down with extreme prejudice she herself was no saint, after all whether they be child or old they were same to her, but this child was different as such she will give them punishment befitting of their stature as she spoke with a cruel smirk on her face, "Since you noble beings want to purge the demon so much let me purge it for you all."

A giant red circle with complicated writing appeared under them as it glowed in an ominous red color, before the blood sprouted from them as they with each other before every person was drawn in forming a tree made up of human body, as she gave a small smirk upon seeing her handy work, before her eyes fell on the disgusting village, she scowled as she once again raised her hand as she spoke, "Tectonic Motus", and the ground shook like no tomorrow the woman let out a loud laugh as he watched the people run around like ants as the buildings cracked and collapse because of it, she gave one glance at the human tree and from the groan and cry of pain they were alive but only a matter of time she scoffed as she boarded her vehicle which left with a trail of light.

Jiraiya of Sennin had been here on his student request to keep tabs on his son as his birthday was around the corner but unfortunately like every year he was very busy he was fighting for his life as he was unable to decide which girl to pick from the whore house, such a tough decision he was having a serious life crisis, 'hmm the brat can wait for tonight, I will approach him tomorrow from what I have heard the Yuuma girl loves children maybe Naruto will not be useless after all, I know that Hiruzen and Kakashi are keeping an eye on him and from what I have been told he is growing up well under love and care of the people and if I see him getting a big head I might have to spank . Ahh it is so hard to be a role model for the younger generation.'

Meanwhile Kakashi giggled from the perch where he usually hid while keeping an eye on Naruto, well Naruto's apartment to be exact and he loved the shift where he can simply spend time reading his favorite story book as he glanced at the still dark apartment and he frowned, 'Hmmm he is not here yet oh well damn brat I have to search for him but before that kukukuku my what a naughty girl are you Hiruko doing something so dirty to Kanzo, damn naughty girl'

Then the world shook, and it shook hard Jiraiya fell from his seat along with woman near him as the chandelier fell on top of the woman nearest to him killing her, but he himself did not escape unscathed a part of the chandelier hit him where the sun does not shine as he let out a girlish scream as he fainted from it.

Kakashi himself fell from the top of the building he tried to land gracefully but unfortunately the environment itself was against him as he found himself being impaled by the a piece of through his butt losing a certain virginity, as the entire village fell into chaos.

Meanwhile the woman reached towards one of her subordinates as she spoke, "How is he doing?"

The other shook her head as she spoke, "No he is just a touch and go, we have to put him in the healing tank as soon as possible, in fact he is still alive is nothing sort of a miracle, most of his major organs are damaged ranging from minor to major, he is suffering from 30% burn his left had been gouged out.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Celestia scowled as she sat in front of the communicator with a glass of wine in her hand as holographic image appeared from the other side, as the person who appeared on the other side halted his happy greetings as he spoke, "Is something wrong love?"

The woman in question let out a sigh at that as she spoke, "Nothing Arthur, It had been a stressful weak and I am a bit tired after dealing with everything."

The man in question spoke with concern in his voice, "What happened dear?"

Celestia sighed as she spoke, "Well I tracked Kaguya to this back water planet just outside our borders, I was so happy at first that after at least a millennia I had finally tracked down my niece only to be disappointed at her. It seemed she had fallen and her twins were forced to deal with her, and it had been centuries since then."

Arthur frowned as he spoke, "So how are her descendants?"

Celestia scowled as she spoke, "All of them are either dead or their blood is so thin that well the genes of my clan had all but disappeared from them, but I found one a child who seemed to have suffered atavism and he is almost a full blooded Otsutsuki. But when I found him he was near his dead by the people of his village in a terrible condition his left out gouged out and he was set on fire, those mongrels."

She shook in anger as the person on the other side of the communication device as vein popped on her forehead as she snarled in anger Arthur gulped at seeing the angry visage of her wife as he spoke in placating tone, "Come down love, you have already rescued him right so why was he treated like that?"

Celestia sighed as she spoke with a tired look on her face, "After my niece was defeated by her sons, the Shinju was separated into 9 different beings, each unique intelligent beings whose power was decide according to the number of tails they had, over time the idiotic son of my niece had the brilliant idea of distributing and teaching them to harness energy known as chakra, he had nobler goal wanted to create bonds of understanding and thus help create peace but what happened was that he taught them new venue of combat.", she took a deep breath as she spoke, "Over there year they managed to create means to seal those creatures born of Shinju into people who were known as Jinchuriki and use them as weapon of mass destruction."

Her husband frowned at that as he spoke, "Typical people will do anything for power, becoming Jinchuriki is another …"

He was stopped from his rant by his wife who spoke with a frown, "About that there is something you should know most if not all Jinchurikis are made using new born children or toddlers."

Arthur's eyes widen at that as his wife spoke with distaste evident in her voice, "From what I gathered this people are all ways treated as if they are the creature itself not only that they are conditioned from birth to obey their 'betters' in a much better and subservient way and the best way to do so is to instill fear in them from when they are children and as such violence and controlling them through fear is the easiest way to do so, they are only allowed to breed, yes breed if the governing body finds it that the spawn of a jinchuriki is useful only then they will be allowed and if by off chance that jinchuriki is no longer any use to them, they will extract the beast killing the host and then stuffing it to another then repeat the process."

Arthur looked displeased at that as he spoke, "What of his parents?"

Celestia eyes morphed for a second as the entire ship shook before she spoke again, "Leaving a luxurious and happy life with the rest of their children."

Arthur had a look of rage in his face as he spoke, "Children are our future and as such sacred.", Celestia nodded at that as Arthur, "So what are you going to do with I hope you are not leaving him in that disgusting place."

Celestia let out a cry of alarm as she spoke, "No heavens no, I am not senile enough thou….", whatever she was going to speak was stopped as a small smile graced her face as she force, "Oh my seems like my distant descendant awoke up and is now exploring my ship.", her smile than morphed into a scowl as she spoke, "that reminds me to reprimand my crewmates, such a lax of security is not nice, well love see you soon then I have a little mischievous child to catch.", Arthur nodded at that as the holographic display vanished as Celestia left her room in search for Naruto.

Meanwhile Naruto was scared scratched that terrified he had awoken for some time now and he did not know what to do there were so many beings around him, yes beings after all he did not thing any person who had rabbit ear or looked like a rock or some kind of insect was human to begin with.

A scared Naruto quickly asked his tenant about that, "_Kurama, do you know where are we?_"

Kurama himself was bewildered as he replied back, "**Kit, stay in the shadows and out of sights, I do not know I felt as if someone doused the flames on you but at the same time the person lulled me to sleep as well."**

Naruto gulped at that to put his family to sleep like that it was a terrifying thought and it scared him more, he took deep breath trying to calm his nerve before he ducked inside a vent, something he always found useful in order to move around in his village the entire sewer system was nice as long as he kept away from the blank masked people he always found them weird after all as such he stayed away from them.

A few minutes later he was once again forced to exit from the vent as he scowled at that, 'tch, why can this vent continue forever.', his stomach roared making him blush as he spoke, 'I am hungry.', before his mood soured again he was hungry and wanted to eat as such like usual he was digging through garbage bin, when those red eyed people started chasing him accusing of theft and what not their usual he would have gotten away if he was not caught and handed to them by... no he would not think about her as he forced back his tears as the warm feeling of Kurama's chakra comforted him.

As he turned his head he was thunderstruck, as if wearing a regal black dress with sparkling diamonds in them stood a bluish ball with green marking, both Naruto and Kurama were tongue tied at the breathtaking beauty in front of them as Naruto's face was literally one with glass as hunger lay forgotten.

"Wonderful is it not.", a melodious voice came from his back as he wordlessly nodded before he let out a panicked scream as he turned around to see a woman with a kind motherly smile, a smile he knew all too well that something was about happen to him which would cause him to lose his life but this woman did not have an malicious intent, he did not know what to feel as the woman simply gave a pat on his head as a feeling of warmth filled him it felt nice.

The woman kneeled in front of Naruto as she spoke, "It is so nice to meet you Naruto my descendant?"

Naruto looked at her while squinted his eyes as Celestia almost squealed in joy at his cute face as he spoke, "Who are you?"

Celestia gave a small smile as she spoke, "Well my name is Celestia, Celestia Otsutsuki Pendragon and it is nice to meet you Naruto Otsutsuki."

Naruto looked at the regal woman slightly with awe while Kurama stood upright as he looked at the woman with a frown as Naruto spoke back with a frown, "Excuse me miss but you are mistaken My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Celestia shook her head as she spoke, "Nonsense dear, your name is Naruto Otsutsuki and not something made up by a bunch of idiots."

Naruto would have protested but his stomach grumbled loudly at that as he blushed, causing the woman to coo at his cute before she spoke with a smile, "How about we discuss everything while we are getting you something to eat right."

Naruto nodded at that slowly as Kurama spoke at the back of his mind, "_**Kit be careful with this woman she is dangerous, not to mention the strange place we are in as such for now I advice to listen to her but be careful and mindful of your surroundings.**_"

Meanwhile back in Konoha a bandaged old man glared into the darkness, today was the worst disaster just after the Kyuubi attack after all because of incompetent nincompoop they had lost their JInchuriki and if the other nations heard about this, he gripped his walking cane hard before he stood up and made his way to the council chambers as he sighed, 'Now I have to hear some bitches whine.', and he was not disappointed at what he saw, the Civilian Council whining about losing this and that asking for reimbursement and if possible asking for Ninjas who are valuable for the safety and security of the village to serve them like lowly dog and Hurizen trying to pl…. **HOW DARE HE ACT LIKE THAT HE SHOULD HAVE HUNG THOSE PIGS ALREADY.**

A thunderous sound of slamming of cane on the ground was heard as a murderous looking Danzou spoke, "Will you all stop shouting like some children and focus on important matters."

One of the councilman spoke with anger in his tone, "What could be more important when my st…"

Danzou let out an incredible amount of killing intent as he spoke, "My way to the tower was through the market place and last I checked your store is still standing and if you have so many problems with it I can arrange for it to be turned to ash along with you."

That stopped them as some of them took an extreme shade of white from fear as he turned towards the Hokage and spoke, "Hiruzen how is the search for the Jinchuriki going on?"

At that most if not all the Clan heads leaned forward they might not like him nor they would care for him but he was a necessary evil that was good loyal wea…. Guardian yes a guardian for their home and his kidnapping was worrisome.

Hiruzen sighed as he spoke, "Well I would have but all the Ninjas are busy…"

Danzo completed his sentence with a growl as he spoke, "Yes they are doing odd jobs for civilians who are too lazy to even stand up on their own.", the entire council was stunned after seeing Danzo acting like that specially his old friends, as both Koharu and Homura both frowned at that as they thought in unison, 'What are you plotting Danzo?'

Danzo: "A child who guarded the greatest of the bijuu was stolen and now possible killed."

One of the councilor of civilian origin spoke with a snort, "Why are getting so serious about some demon brat? Who cares if he lives or dies?"

Danzo glowered at him as he spoke, "You fool if the child dies the beast would be released and who will stop it then **YOU WITH YOUR IDIOCY?"**

Danzo then glanced at each member of the council as he spoke, "I fear that once again we will have to suffer another Kyuubi disaster where my fellow ninjas would lose their lives trying to contain it and once again so many lives would lost and this time there will be no one to stop its rampage after all only someone having Naruto's genetics can stop it."

At that many had their eyes widen at that as Hiruzen spoke angrily at him as he spoke, "Danzo that is forbidden, I will have you hauled to prison for that"

Danzo had a stoic look on his face as he spoke with a bow, "I sincerely apologize Lord Hokage for speaking the truth, you hid so painstakingly."

Hiruzen glowered at him as the council broke into cacophony as Danzo spoke again, I understand you were conditioning him to be your loyal pet by letting him get beaten and belittle by the citizens then swooping in and putting a Grandfatherly but today you failed your 'loyal ninjas' let a spy from your 'favorite' student brainwash your citizens with the help of the Uchiha clan to murder him and set free once again."

Before anyone could speak anything Fugaku thundered in an angry tone as his sharingan eyes spun, "Hold your tongue cripple lest I kill you."

Danzo snorted at that as he spoke, "You want to kill me go on I am not afraid to speak the truth after all your clansmen formed the mob that tried to kill him and set Kyuubi free and the religious leader turned out to be Orochimaru's pet, and if they had succeeded we could have had Kyuubi attack again because of some…"

Befor eh could speak he was lifted up by his collar by an irate Fugaku as many ANBU surrounded the Uchiha patriarch as Hiashi spoke, "You know he is not wrong after all during the last attack Kyuubi's eyes looked like a sharingan indicating that the beast was under control not to mention how it suddenly appeared in the middle of the village."

Fugaku looked at his long time friend with a horrified look on his face as Danzo smirked inwardly pleased that his carefully crafted lie was baring fruits, after all the Uchiha were a cancer that as soon as it was dealt with the better, Tsume snorted at that as she spoke, "No offense Fugaku but no one from your clan died from calamity a few years ago where as we all lost many as such I also cannot trust you, because your clan members stayed behind."

Hiruzen let lose his killing intent as he spoke, "**Enough! ** I will not tolerate any childish bickering now take your seats we have work to do."

As Danzo took his seat he spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice, "If I were you I would start questioning your 'Loyal ANBU', after all the person whose team was assigned to be watched was found half way across the village reading porn, where as the others were turned into a human tree.", Danzo did not show outwardly but he was inwardly pleased as he was able to draw even more suspicion and distrust on both Hiruzen and Fugaku although it was a darn shame he lost his agents from the Uchiha clan who had started the mob in the first place, but their incompetence cost him the Jinchuriki incompetent fools the lots of them.

His plan was simple bring his future weapon tired and exhausted near the forest of death where he coincidently save him while talking his evening walk and like a Hero save him garnering his trust while slowly poisoning his mind to make him turn on Hiruzen then he would become the Hokage with the help of his weapon, such a shame he would now have to improvise because those incompetent idiots took a wrong turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Celestia looked at the sleeping face of Naruto, he was sleeping while clutching her hand like a life line making her give him a small smile filled with love yet sadness within it, a small beep announced to her that the team she had send for scouting had returned back with information she sighed if she left she would wake the child up and it pained her heart to do so as such with a sigh she closed her eyes as a copy of her split from herself as it gave a nod to the one sitting by Naruto as she left.

"Report.", she barked out the order as her subordinates began their report with each passing minute she felt as if her anger was rising by the minute.

"So let me get this straight, his parents and family are alive but have abandoned him as he has only the soul piece of the beast as such they made a good decoy and took the children that they have who had the energy of the beast.", she looked at her subordinates who had a stoic look on her face before she spoke with a sigh, "Idiots they are unfit to be parents, I doubt that those children are in perfectly good health."

The person in question shook his head as he spoke, "No ma'am from our studies it shoes that your young charge are blessed with naturally long life easily reaching to a over a 150 years but because of the energy beings store inside them their life expectancy is already halved and if they use it many more problems will arise including shortening of their life span drastically."

Celestia frowned in deep thought as she spoke, "So my theory is correct, they have substituted the concrete with mud wall of the dam and now they will suffer, worthless idiots."

She then turned her attention towards another subordinate of her who stood straighter as she began to speak, "The village is now at red alert since you rescued your young charge, they are searching for their 'weapon', yes my lady that is what he is being referred to by the upstanding and morally high citizens who are blaming him for their mess now."

"I understand that you feel the need to be sarcastic but please be professional."

The scout bowed at her as she began speaking again, "The people are trying to grab power and one of them made his move by discrediting and blaming one of their allied clan while the others like hungry pack of wolves jumped on him not only that he also managed to undermine their weak leaders weak hold even further but not only that he was the one responsible for bringing in the person who was the spy for another and also the person who instigated the mob."

Celestia frowned at that as she spoke, "What kind of idiot is he?"

The scout sighed as she placed a diary as she spoke with a tired sigh, "Well ma'am he is a villain who writes a diary and I copied the said diary, it is full of his plans of world domination, he is one of the biggest hypocrites I have ever seen always harping about soldiers should lack emotion yet he himself is full of such, his plans are always short sighted he had hoped that the child would access the beast power and cause a ruckus and he swoop in and claim the weapon as his and then he would go on and conquer the world."

"I see …", before Celestia could speak again the scout interrupted her as she spoke, "Ma'am there is also something that I found."

Celestia looked at her as she raised her hand permitting her to continue as she began speaking with a nod, "Well Ma'am there is something I found out apparently his parents had been sending money and other items with the help of certain someone, well even then it was no use as the person would spend every single penny in whorehouse."

Celestia snorted at that as she spoke, "As I said earlier they are worthless scum calling them parents is insulting any parent in existence what kind of idiots blindly trust others with the life of an infant.", she sighed as she stood up from her chair while speaking, "Well you all have earned some rest you may return to your quarters along with your team, I will make an announcement the contents of which you may learn from your quarters, so now you are all dismissed."

The scouts saluted her as her subordinates left, Celestia then made her way to the bridge as she opened a ship wide announcement, except the room that currently occupied by Naruto.

"Our attentive citizens, we cannot express how disappointed we are, today we have brought a young child on board our flag ship, the child was heavily injured and was recently finished healing, then slipped out of the infirmary, a malnourished hungry child barely seven was roaming around our flagship where you all are equipped with this and that sensors yet no one was able to detect him."

Her announcement brought chill down everyone's spine, the Empress was known to reward people if they did something worthy at the same time punished heavily for their failure and it seems that they would be punished not to mention she had been in a very bad mood recently, a few of them went ramrod as a few shook like new born calf because of fear.

"He left the infirmary in block F and sneaked into the observation deck in block C, so can any of you explain to us how he….", with that she began berating her people for their folly.

Meanwhile another part of her was having an enlightened conversation with the Bijuu the ultimate being on this planet created from the Shinju by one of her relative, her conversation with the great beast was an enlightening one, after she had persuaded 'Kurama' with her fists, the beast began to answer her about everything.

Celestia closed her eyes before she turned towards a dark corner as she spoke with a kind smile, "Naruto there is no need to be afraid please step into the light."

A scared Naruto stepped into the light as Celestia hugged him lovingly as Naruto spoke with voice that was dead making her anger reach the zenith, "Why? Why would they do such a thing, the villagers always said bad things about them I did not believe them but now I do not know what to do.", he looked up towards Kurama as he spoke in a monotone, "Why did you hid it from me?"

Celestia gently patted him on his back as Kurama spoke, "**Kit I hid it because I did not want the last light that held you together to be snuffed out, how I can say such a thing to the bravest, kindest and honest boy like you.**"

Celestia spoke with a gentle smile on her face, "So true Kurama is right they are neither suitable nor honorable enough to call themselves to be your parent, you are a precious angel that belongs with us your family not among the common rabbles like them."

Naruto looked at her as he spoke, "What would I do now?"

Kurama looked at him as he gave him a fanged grin, "**What else would you do except live like you want to, you have been released from your prison no one is going to torment now so live and do whatever you want to.**"

Celestia gave a small nod as she spoke, "Naruto when I told you that you are my relative that was not wrong you are and if you want you can live with me from now one, you liked what you saw from the observation deck did you not."

Naruto nodded at that as she spoke, "Well why don't you come with me I will teach and show you much more wonderful things if you want to if not you may return back to your planet and this might be last time someone offers you such an opportunity."

Naruto closed his eyes before he took a decision a decision that would change the lives of not only him but of many others.


End file.
